


Don't need to be Rescued

by d_l_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Badass Female, Bondage, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: You were once a victum, saved by the Winchesters. But no longer the helpess woman they once found, and no longer in need of saving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dark Fic.... dubious concent is putting it mildly. I hope you enjoy.

I remember that night too vividly to describe. My husband inviting them inside. The way their mouths changed. The sound my children made as they awoke in fear and then the sound they no longer made. I watched as they tore my husband apart, then screamed and fought until I couldn't anymore as they tied me up in the basement for later.  Days became weeks as they fed on me, tortured me, raped me, and when I knew that the next time they fed I would die, he appeared. 

He was strong, and full of rage, and their heads seems to fly off their bodies. When he saw me, hanging in the basement, naked, my children's decaying bodies rotting in a corner to torture me, and my husband's head piked staring at me, his eyes softened. He spoke, but I didn't hear it, and when he pulled me from that basement in his arms, I thought I had died and an angel had saved me. 

 

**Fast forward 3 years later**

I woke up screaming. I fucking hate when I do that. Of course there was no one to calm me after a bad dream. My nightmares were my own. Memories I would never be able to get over.

I decided who cares if it's 3 am, time to clean my gun.  Just as I sat down there was a knock at my door. _Nosey fucking ass holes._ I slowly opened the door to apologize when a hand gun came through first. Without thought I grabbed it, pulling it out of the hands intruder, grabbing the wrist I saw next and jamming it into the ground. This is why I had spent the last years training. Very few people could get the drop on me anymore.  The size of the man surprised me, and he toppled to the ground, grabbing my leg out from under me. I fell into the pile of flesh, and quickly gained the upper hand. His face on the floor, my leg holding his arm so tightly I could break it with a flex the wrong way.  I was about to speak when I heard the sound of the firing pin cock.

"Let him up," the voice said. I felt the metal touch my head for emphasis. I didn't get up, instead put my hands up, like an old fashioned robbery. When #2 tapped my head with the gun again I took my chances, and jammed it to the ceiling. The sound of gun fire was clear. The hole in the ceiling dropping dust, as I released the gun, slamming an elbow into #2 I rose to my feet.  In a flash of rage, I grabbed #2's head making sure it made contact with my knee, and then threw his shocked body on-top of the big one who was still trying to get up. Now, with plenty of room, I  grabbed a shotgun I kept in a second location and took aim.

"What the fuck do you want?" They had about 5 seconds or I would lay them both out and move on.

When his eyes turned to me, I watched that look of rage soften, his eyes peering into my soul has they had so many times before. As #1 rose from the ground, his shoulder clearly dislocated, I realized why they had come running.

There was Dean and Sam, coming to help the innocent victim yet again.  


	2. Chapter 2

Sam bit onto his belt as I reset his shoulder. Dean just stared at me, he never said a word.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked as we tied a sling around his arm. "What the hell was that? Bobby said you ran off after he wouldn't train you, and no one we know has heard of you since."  Sam's gave me his classic puppy dog eyes. 

The sound of the coffee maker finishing broke the silent stares Dean was giving me.  I grabbed the pot, filling up three mugs. Then pulled a flask from my bag, adding a healthy portion to mine. I offered it to both men, who declined, but stared at me like I had two heads.

 "I didn't just run off. Bobby taught me all he could. He knew I wouldn't be satisfied with what he could teach me, especially considering that you guys told him I wasn't "allowed" to hunt. He hooked me up with some old army friends. Who then hooked me up with some friends, and from there the rest is history." I took a long deep drag of my coffee. _I'm gonna need better whiskey if I have to deal with these two._

Sadness passed over both their faces, Dean spoke but refused to look at me, "Bobby died a few months ago."

 "I know. I assumed you gave him a hunters funeral so no where to lay flowers. There was no point in coming back then." Anger passed over Dean's face even has he tried to hide it.

"There's been more then that," Sam started to say.

 "There always is." I cut him off not wanting the get into it with him. I had heard details of Bobby's death, and there was nothing I could do, I was overseas at the time. I didn't want to rehash this with them. The room grew silent, just the sound of me drinking down my coffee.

Dean broke the silence, "Why were you screaming, it sounded bad." He said, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Bad dream's." I said standing and looking out the window. "Things haven't exactly gotten better over the last few years."

"The basement?" Dean asked almost quietly.

 "Sometimes yes, but I've added to my list of horrors over the years."

Sam jumped in this time. "But you're ok?"

 "Ok-ish, got a favor to repay, working on fixing a few mistakes, and then was going to stay and do some hunting states side."

 "You left the country?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"What kind of favor?" Dean met my eyes for the first time. His eyes were so full of concern it made my heart hurt.

 "Nothing big, retrieve an artifact and then done."

 "What artifact?" Sam leaned forward

 "What favor?" Dean grew more intense.

 "Gentleman," I said standing trying not to seemed angry. "It's been years since I have seen either of you. I am glad you are both in one piece, but frankly I think it's time you go. My business is my own."  Sam was about to stand and leave, Dean stood first pushing Sam back into his chair.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on?" His hand slamming hard on the table.

"Dean, you lost all rights to know what is going on when you dropped me off at some strangers in the middle of the night. Now you will either leave now, or I will make you leave."  By now Sam was trying to stand again, but Dean seemed to settle in an get comfy. Within moments I had flipped my shotgun from the place against the wall into my hands, pointing it straight at the boys. "I will not ask again."

 "Ok, ok we're leaving," Sam said, rising, and trying to push his unmoving brother to the door.

 "I am not going anywhere. Tell me what the fuck is going on or you are going to have to shoot me."

The wet sound echoed through the room. Not of a shot gun, rather of the gun butt making contact with Dean's face and the sick thunk in which he hit the ground.

~~~~

When he came to he was in the passenger side of baby, and Sam was driving. Dried blood down his face and chin. His right eye was deeply swollen, it would take weeks to get rid of that black eye.

Dean woke up slowly, "Where is she?" He asked before even sitting up all the way.

 Sam smiled just a little. She had gotten Dean good, and he would be pissed about it. "She's driving on the west on the 70."

"And were are we?"

"About 20 minutes behind her on the 24."

"You lo-jacked her?" Dean asked looking at his face in the vanity mirror. 

"When she was setting my shoulder."

 Dean just smiled, not sure what else to say, he loaded up the phone and got a worried look on his face. "I think she is going to the bunker."

"Yeah I thought so too. Cas is there already, he said he would stop her, so we can figure out what is going on."  Dean said nothing as he looked at himself in the mirror eyeing the damage done.

"She's not the same women you saved from the basement anymore Dean. You can't keep her safe anymore." A long pause, "Besides I think she might be able to kick both our ass's." Dean laughed a little stopping when it hurt his face. Sam smiled and watched the tracker, go right to the bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

The jem was easy to find. The men of letters had left it exactly when the journal had said. Shoving it down my bra like an old movie cat burglar I slowly crept my way out. I didn't know who lived here, but didn't care either. I just wanted to get this back to him, get my life back on the path I wanted. When the man in the trenchcoat appeared in front of me, I pulled my gun on instinct. The way he moved and dodged my bullet's, I had to pull a large curved dagger instead. Each slice hit nothing but air, and when I front kicked to give me some space he didn't move.  It was like kicking a wall. Instead he pulled me close to him. I tried to fight, but he pulled me into a hug, and I found my body giving way to sleep. Even as I felt my body fall into the darkness I felt a calm wash over me, I finally stopped fighting.

 When I awoke I was tied to a chair in a library of some kind. I pulled on the ropes, loosening them as I had been trained. But it was then I felt the leatter cuffs to my ankles and upper arms I stopped. They knew what they were doing. I listened for a long while not moving, and then I heard his voice again. "She is awake," I opened my eyes to see trenchcoat in a chair to my left, and watched as Sam and Dean walked through the doorway. I didn't speak, didn't know how to respond.

Sam pulled a chair up beside me, his hand touching my leg gently, "Why are you here F/N? Why did you break into the bunker? What did you take?"

I didn't answer, I only looked at Dean, my eyes unmoving. Sam continued talking but I wasn't listening. When trenchcoat showed him a bracelet and a scroll I had tucked into my bag, Sam went into a big speech of how they could help me. I just had to tell them what was going on. This went on for hours. I learned all about the boys and their misadventures over the last few years. I said almost nothing, other then the odd thank you to the one they called Cas, as he gave me water. Dean said nothing until it was clear I was not going to tell them anything.

Dean pulled a chair from across the room, sat down on it backwards and looked me in the eye. "Tell me what is going on and I will let you go." The other two grew silent.

"With my newly acquired items?"  I replied firmly. 

"Fine, just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

I smiled, "A kiss to seal the deal." The room grew silent as all three men's faces turned white.

All three men stared at me when Dean finally spoke anger in his voice, "You work for Crowley?"

I didn't respond right away. "That's not the deal."

"You tell me everything," Dean said with a stern tone.

"Kiss me," I said quietly. Both of his hands on either side of my face, he kissed me long and deep much more than would have been required for a transaction such as this. And then he began to untie my bonds. Sam brought me a large cup coffee.

I took a long deep drink and then began. "After about six months of working with a militia we hit a bad mission. I was taken by some very unscrupulous gentlemen,  who then sold me to a brothel in South America." The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.  I took another long sip and then continued.  "I spent a few weeks at brothel where Mr. King was one of my clients, then became my only client. He was kind, and I learned a lot from him and one of our discussions one day I realized that he could help me get out of this situation and he and I made an arrangement."

"Did you make a deal?" Dean asked gruffly.

 "No, but an arrangement he would help me become the person I want it to be and I would help him with the things he asked. About a year later, I was captured by some demons they were particularly vicious and I didn't have the skill or the strength to dispatch them. Mr. King came seemingly out of nowhere and freed me. And that is when we made a deal. I learned who he was really then. Crowley could give me the strength and abilities that I had long desired and in return I would give him one year of service."

"Service?" Sam asked concerned.

 I smiled slyly. "Pretty much whatever Crowley asked I did. Though now my service ends, I have one final thing I need to do and then I am released from his bonds." 

"What were you supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"The bracelet will allow a seer to see the future of the giver."  I lied. 

"Did he tell you it was here?" Dean asked.

 "He told me that it was in this bunker, yes, but he didn't speak anything of you."

"He knew," Dean said quietly. "When you say that you've been bonded to him for the last year what does that mean?"

"Dean you don't want to know." I said quietly.  Deans face dropped understanding my meaning. "I need to be going, I have a long drive back to a hotel in the city, and then this can all be done with."

"We can just summon him and you can give it to him now." Sam said pulling out a book or two.

"No, that won't work." I said quickly and quietly.

"There is more to your deal." The one they called Cas said, totally reading my mind.  I didn't respond only nodded.

"What else," Sam came around to my side, sensing this was a big deal. 

"When Mr. King met me, I was slave, I have now spent almost two years being his slave.  Tonight that will end with me giving myself of my own free will."   

Sam and Cas grew quiet, where Dean practically shouted out, "What the fuck does that mean?" I didn't respond, and the sound of a mug hitting the wall and exploding was clear.  I stood and walked over to Dean, looking him in the eyes not two feet away.  I was calm, I was collected, and I wasn't going to let Deans emotions get in the way of what I wanted again.

 "It means that I am going to go and meet Mr. King. I am going to sleep with him, and I am to make it the best night of either of our lives.  And come the morning when I am free I am to do whatever the hell I want."

 "Like hell you are," Dean shouted, the sound of me hitting the wall with his hand around my throat was the first I heard.  He squeezed tightly, and if I hadn't become the women I was now I would have been scared.  Instead I laughed.   And when he realized what he had done he release looking more shocked then me.   I laughed for a good full minute, a sound that echoed through the halls of the bunker.

"If you were anyone else you would be dead now." I spoke calmly and coolly. "Do you have any idea what I have been doing over the last few years.  I am not the pathetic women I was when you knew me.  I have fought my way across both the human and demon world. I have had more scars and wounds healed then someone should have in 5 lifetimes, and I have killed more then the three of you put together.  I am faster, stronger, more well trained, and yet seeing you Dean. Fuck seeing you turns my insides to a pile of mush. I bet you Mr. King totally knew you were going to be here today. He wanted me to see you again, he knew you were the last piece of my humanity I had yet to give up. " 

 "What about the memory of your children, or your husband?" Sam asked clearly concerned with all I had just shared.

 "They haunt my dreams, but nothing else. But even when I was being tortured by a pack of demons.  Tied to a rack and my body forfeit to their whims I had one thought. The sound of the beating heart of the man who saved me.   The warmth as he held me tight through those few weeks were I couldn't tell if I was dead or alive.  The feel of your lips on my forehead when I awoke screaming.   Mr. King knew you would be here, and he knew you wouldn't let me go to him. "

 "You're damn right." Dean yelled into my face. 

 "Sam I am sorry." I said, grabbing a knife off the table to my left.  Throwing it across room and striking him square in the chest.  The knife cut like butter, and Sam fell to the ground.  A small surprised cry coming from his throat.  Quicker then any of them I moved to Sam, propping him up again the wall, and taking his hand away from the knife.

I felt the gun pressed to the back of my head again. "What the fuck did you just do?"  Dean shouted, a small cry hiding in the back of his throat.

"The knife is planted firmly in his left ventricle." Sam's eyes grew wide.  "If he pulled it out, he will bleed out in 14 seconds.  But if he leaves it in, you can take him to the hospital, a cardiac surgeon can remove it. Its a clean cut, he will be back on his feet within a few weeks."

"Its time you let her leave," the one they called Cas said as he took the gun out of Deans hand. 

"I am sorry." I said grabbing stuff from the table and running up the stairs out of the bunker.  My bike was were I had left it, and I was on my way to freedom within a few short minutes. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley's suite was amazing, as I had expected it to be.  There was a note on the table with two boxes.  We were going for dinner to celebrate, and the tight low cut red dress, and an exquisite set of black lingerie told me it was going to be a nice evening after all. I showered, dressed, put on some makeup and when I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled.  I looked amazing.  Just like the women I had always wanted to be.

 When I came out of the bathroom there was Crowley sitting in a chair reading a book. His back to me.  I walked up behind him, my hands going to his shoulders and down his chest as my face went to his shoulder, a placed a small peck on his cheek. He moaned slightly as a squeezed his chest beneithe my hands.

"Are you ready to go Mr. King?" I asked sweetly.   Crowley took my hand and stood. Taking a full deep look at me.  

 "Very nice darling.  I love it when you all me Mr. King.  Its almost as good as master." He said taking my hand and placing it on his arm as he led me to my stuff sitting on a dresser. "Do you have something for me first darling?"  

"Yes of course," I said handing him the small green jem I had stolen from the bunker. 

"Any problems?"  He asked eyeing me.

"Some, but all dealt with." He patted my hand, and we left the suite and descended the elevator.  He led me to the car and soon we were off for a lovely dinner. 

Around dessert the tone of the meal changed.  "You haven't mentioned about running into anyone while you were away."  Crowley said taking a sip of his wine.

"It was of no consequence."  I smiled, eating some of the lovely cake that had been brought out. Making a big show of licking my spoon, and licking my lips.

"Since I know you are lying to me there will be consequences."

This was a game Crowley had been playing for a long time, I knew the rules. If I lied there would be a punishment of some sort.  This game always became highly sexual. It was never really a punishment.

"I wasn't lying, merely not telling the whole story. But I will accept your consequence Mr. King."

Crowley smiled, "Give me your panties darling." He smiled as he watched me shuffle side to side, slowly sliding them off, and then handed them to him.  He tucked them into his pocket quickly.

"And now Mr. King?"  I asked, my left foot slowly running up and down his leg. 

"Tell me the full story pet?"  His fingers gently rubbing the soft spots of my hand.  I told him everything, right down to how I left them, Crowley was clearly pleased.  "And what do you have planned for tonight pet?"  My foot now gently rubbing the inseam of his pants.

"I was planning for us to go back to your suite, I could maybe show you the rest of the lingerie you bought for tonight.  Maybe you could help me out of it and I could give you a massage just like I know you like.  And then I plan to fuck you which ever way you want, however you like till the dawn comes."  I smiled, pulling his fingers to my lips, sucking them gently.

"And what if I want to try a new toy out in that perfect ass of yours?"  Crowley said his index finger rubbing my lips. 

"Then I shall bend over and scream until my voice grows horse."  My fingers now tracing where Crowley's had been a moment ago. 

"Excellent," he said standing, taking me hand as we left the restaurant. The waiter was crying in the corner, and the dead bodies of the patrons strewn across the floor.  The owner had forgot to pay his dues to Mr. King, and Mr. King had thought it only right to watch his favorite toy surprise the gang leader and his family with the death that he had promised them.   There was a few strips of wet blood across my dress, and one or two across my body.  When we entered the car Crowley took great pleasure in wiping the blood of my neck and chest. 

As we went up the elevator Crowley tisked, "Looks like your dress is stained my dear."  His hand expertly unzipping it as it fell to the floor.  I smiled, and stood as he waited for a response from me.

"Yes it is." I said stepping out of it, just as the elevator doors opened. 

The couple on the other side of the door gasped as I walked beside Crowley, no underwear, in a black corset, my breasts pushed high, and my garters keeping up my stockings.  We walked down the hall to his suite, my body exposed to the air, and I walked proudly as if nothing was wrong.  Crowley smiled.  Knowing how much I hated when he did this.  But tonight wasn't about me. His hand guiding me to his suite, resting on my ass.

As we entered he shut the doors. I took note that he did not lock the doors.  He led me to the table in the middle of the dining area. Leaned me against a table and told me to sit on the edge as and he adjusted his tie, and took off his coat. When he knelt down in front of me and spread my legs wide, I grew more anxious.  He liked to play, gentle nibbles, and licks.   He enjoyed listening to me moan, and his hands on my legs as he held me tight.  When is tongue dove into me, and began licking my clit expertly, I moaned in loud pleasure, closing my eyes as my hands went to his head oresuing the pleausure that was cresting. 

He continued as his fingers entered me, and I moaned out, "Oh my King," just as the doors to the suite burst open.  Crowley didn't stop, and for 10 seconds the boys all got a show they were unprepared for.  No matter what I did, I couldn't move, and Crowley sped up his assult, I couldn't stop as I crashed over the edge, my orgasm causing my head to roll back, and my eyes to close. My hips bucking just a little, as I caught a glimpse of Dean standing in the doorway.    

 I tried to pull away, trying to sit up, but Crowley had used his powers to keep me still, and even as he stood, I laid wide, splayed for the whole room to see. My orgasm causing my body to spasm for a few more moment. 

 "Quite a sight isn't she?"  Crowley said smiling his hand harshly slapping my cunt, causing my body to jump and me to moan just a little.  I saw Sam and Cas look away,  embarrassed at the sight they had walked in on.  Dean never took his eyes off Crowley, and when the first bullet shot across the room, Crowley's attention had waned enough for me to stand up grabbing his discarded coat to cover myself.          

"Dean what are you doing here?"  I shouted, instinctively standing in front of Crowley. 

"Move out of the way," Dean yelled, but I didn't.

"He is here to save you I bet." Crowley said in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need saving, its time for you to go."  I shouted, grabbing a gun I had left on the front table. 

"F/N, we were able to pull your contract with Crowley. You don't need to do this.  Technically you've met your contract obligations by sacrificing something you hold dear already."

 "What does he mean?" I asked turning to Crowley, still blocking him from the others direct line of sight.

"He is right my dear, this is all just a celebration.  By sacrificing Sam and your relationship with Dean you are contract free. An unexpected but delightful consequence for you meeting earlier.  This is all just to celebrate our time together" 

I looked Crowley in the face, smiling at him softly, as I had many times before. I kissed him gently on the lips and whispered to him quietly, "Thank you Mr. King," and then I turned and walked back to my bag. I slid my clothes on over top the lingerie, picked up my bag and walked out leaving the four of them standing there just staring at each other. The elevator doors opened and I entered, Sam running in before the doors could close.

"I forgive you," he said quietly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You know if you ever need a place to stay, our place is always open." I smiled at him. When we got down to the bottom I hopped onto my bike and disappeared Into the night.

I didn't know where I was going to go and found myself very quickly at a nest. I cleared it out, as I had so many times before when I was angry. From there I moved on to the next one and the next one and soon within a 500-mile radius there were no more vampires anywhere, then I moved on to demons. Mr. King had taught me not just to exorcise demons but how to kill them with a special spell. The last demon I killed, his last words to be were "he misses you." I didn't want to hear about him, Crowley had lied to me again and again and I had always followed as I should, but I wasn't going to be his slave anymore.

And so I drove, I killed, I became someone new.  Until one day I got a text.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled out of bed to the sound of a text.  It was 2am and I had spent the night drinking.  I had made some new hunter contacts, and soon I would receive text messages over where a nest was, someone held hostage, missing persons. The text was from an unknown number.  "Dean's in trouble."  And faster then I could thought possible I was across the country and back in Lebanon.  It didn't take long to find out about the Mark of Cain, about Dean becoming a demon, and it took even less time for me to find him. 

 

I found them in a dive bar, Crowley drinking his scotch and Dean his beer.

 "I told you she would come," Dean said not turning around. He sat with his back to me, and didn't look up from this drink as I came up to their table.

 I felt Crowley look me over.  His eyes devouring me.  "Back to leather are we," Crowley smiled. 

"Don't knock the classics," I smiled sitting down. I took off my jacket, my tight low cut t-shirt drawing both men's eyes.  I couldn't deny that it felt delicious. 

 

Sitting back in my chair, I smiled at Crowley.   He was presently planning all the ways he could fuck me, his stupid grin hiding nothing.  But Dean won't look at me,  which I found troubling.  Crowley started talking about all the things they had been doing, like they were old chums.  I smiled, but didn't look at him.  Waiting for Dean to look at me.  Finally when Dean took a breath I asked, "So why am I here boys?"  Dean stood, grabbing me by the neck and threw me to the wall.  He was stronger then last time and I knew this was an unmatched fight.

"What's it going to be this time Dean," I laughed lightly, as Dean squeezed tighter.  My voice cut off but the lack of oxygen.

''This time you're not going anywhere," He finally looked at me, his eyes black.  My heart lite a blaze and sank at the same time.  

 

When I blinked I noticed Crowley rise, and soon we were in a large house just down the street from the bar.  I wasn't sure how I got there. I took a moment to look around. Against a cold wall, unable to move, I felt my left hand stretched and locked into a cuff, then my right. A moment of being trapped shocked through me. I was in a basement, and I was chained to the wall.  That's when Crowley came down the stairs to the basement, where I was to be kept. I smiled at Crowley, trying to be calm, "Well Mr. King is it play time again?"

 

"Oh pet, I do believe it is, but its not my turn today." He smiled as I heard slow deliberate steps coming down the stairs.   Dean and his black eyes, from the second he could, he stared at me.  He smiled an evil smile more then once, clearly planning out his next few moves.

 

'So Dean, this is how you finally get what you want?  Me locked up in a basement, screaming?  Are you going to save me again?  Or are you going to be the reason I scream?" Dean didn't move from his place in front of me, but his eyes flickered for a moment.  "I would have done anything you asked at one time. You threw me away Dean.  So what is it you want now?  My body?  Then take it, it could be fun.  Its not like it's been mine for a very long time."  Again I watched as Dean flinched. He walked over to me, uncuffing both my wrists, and Crowley mad a sad face.

 

That's when I punched him, square in the face. Dean bent down for a moment in pain, but more surprise, and when he rose, I watched those green eyes fill with black rage.  "If your going to take me Dean Winchester, you better do it your way. Not like Crowley, who plays with his toys.  Take what you want and be over with it." I yelled swinging again. 

 

Dean grabbed my wide swing, pinning my arm behind my back and in full force smashing me again the concrete wall.  I grunted. Unable to move against his weight and strength.  His hands, roaming the side of my body. His cock hard on my ass already. 

 

"That's right, take what you want, you fucking pussy," I yelled back head butting him hard, and when he let me go, I pushed off the wall sending him back 10 ft or so.  Crowley sat up in a chair watching the show.  I turned, and when he came at me I caught him off guard with a hook. The front kick to my chest knocked the wind out of me, and when he grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards to the ground I fell hard.  My world grew a little darker.  When he climbed on top of me, I was able to hook my leg around his head, and slam him to the ground. He grabbed at me, and my shirt pulled off like it was nothing. 

 

From on top of him he still smiled at me, and was working on my pants button, like a child I swatted at him, but soon my pants were undone.  Soon he was on top of me.  My arms held above my head.  I bucked more then once, but Dean was just as strong as me, there was little I could do.  Dean moved up my body, soon sitting on my chest, he was trying to tie my hands down.  I fought, and soon Dean realized this wasn't going to happen.  He looked up at Crowley.  "A little help please?"  My arms were held down by his power.  "Cheater," I spat.  Dean smiled, and then pulled out a knife.  Pushing it to my chest.  I took a breathe, but didn't move.  He sliced off my bra straps, and then as he shifted down my body he cut off my bra. He dug in the blade more then once, thin, shallow cuts across my chest, my arms, and my ribs.

 

With my arms trapped above my head, I tried to wiggle but watched as Dean just smiled down.  I shifted a few times, and soon Dean was pulling my pants off.  It wasn't long until my pants were off, my socks my shoes. Nothing but my thin panties.  Dean sat across my hips.  His black eyes staring down at me.  He leaned forward and licked the blood off my chest.  Then small cut off my neck. 

 

His hands were on my breasts.  He sighed as if the pressure on a release, he groped me. Soon his hands became into his mouth.  His tongue taking my nipple into his mouth.  Sucking it, nipping at it. And then at my breast, the underside, where it was sensitive.  He nipped harder more then once, marking me.   His other hand squeezing, feeling the weight of my breast.  Pinching my nipple, rolling it between his fingers, and then biting the tip, before repeating it with the other side. 

 

Then he moved up my neck.  I felt his bite, it was deep, and it hurt, and it was delicious. And then he kissed me, and the taste of my own blood.  I moaned into the kiss, and he deepened it.   He released, and whispered into my ear, "I am going to take you, I am going to take you hard, and I am going to wreck you."

 

As Dean moved down my body I moaned loudly.  "I want you."   As the only words that came out

of my mouth, as I head Crowley unzip his pants.   Dean pulled off my panties, ripping them, pulling on my skin.  He spread my legs with his, and without even realizing he had taken off his pants, I screamed as Dean shoved his entire manhood directly into me. Fast and hard. He was large, and his demon self made him larger and harder then any human man.  

 

"You're wet for me aren't you.  Your such a little slut." He pressed harder inside of me, I moaned.  I was so wet for him, I wanted this.  Dean pumped me again and again.  I laid on the ground, moaning, my hips bucking each time he pumped into me. "You're mine," he said, grabbing my throat. I felt my breath get weak, and my insides starting to spasm around Dean.  I came hard around him, as my vision blacked, and I heard Dean grunt on top of me.   The last feeling was his seed filling me, and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bargain is struck

When I came to I was tied to a bed. My arms and legs to opposite ends, I laid naked and helpless. I tried to move, to loosen my wrists and ankles, twisting, rotating, trying to break free. When I tried to pull away I quickly realized that Dean had tied these ropes, I wasn't getting free. My wrists were already growing red from pulling. They only grew tighter.

 

Next I tried to sit up, only to find a rope with a similar knot around my neck. It grew tight as I moved, making not hard for me to breathe. I laid back down and waited. Silence around the house seemed to be deafening.  I tried again to move, only to again feel the ropes grow tight.  The silence was broken with the sound of Sam yelling at Dean. That he didn't have to be like this, that Sam would help him. I tried to tell to scream, but my moving made it impossible. There wasn't enough room for me to breathe. I heard Dean threaten Sam, that if he didn't get out of here he would kill him. Sam yelled that he would be back and the door slammed.

 

I stiffened, unable to breathe.  I could only draw in the tiniest breathe, and my head was growing light.  I heard the stairs creak. "Hi my gorgeous," Dean smiled from the doorway. "You look so beautiful all tied up like that, baby." He smiled, slowly walking into the room. He looked me up and down, not trying to hide the lust in his eyes. His hand slide up my body as he walked to the head of the bed. He touched my face, and I tried to pull away, and instead a gargled noise escaped from my throat.   "You keep pulling like that you're going to run out of air."

 

It was too late as my face was growing pale, he watch as my body spasmed. The dark was rising in my eyes and I heard a knife come out of a sheath, and suddenly I could breathe. My head rang from the lack of air. And then the air hit my lungs, and I felt a moment of relief. 

 

"So we have a few ways we can do this." Dean said his hard rubbing my neck, across the bruise I knew would form. It stung. He sat beside me his eyes roaming my body. "I am going to take every part of you. I am going to make you bleed, and make you scream my name." He smiled as I visibly swallowed. "We can do it willingly." He twisted my nipple roughly. "Crowley has told me all about his willing slave. And frankly I think we can do better." His hand rubbing across my chest. "Or we can do this the hard way." He smiled clearly very happy with himself, twisting my other nipple even rougher.  

 

When I didn't speak he seemed very pleased. "Excellent," he said stripping.  I watched as he disrobed, and as heard his belt hit the ground.  Then I felt as he climbed onto the bed. There were no thoughts as he climbed on top of me.  He didn't pause, or wait, he forced himself into me. Sadly I had been in this situation before. I took a deep breath and let him have his way. I tried to go to a happier place, a safe place but it was his face that was there. And when I opened my eyes, it was his face that was there. Grunting on top of me. No care that I was here. He made comments like how tight I was, how big he was, but more then the pain if this intrusion, was the pain losing that place in my heart.

 

The burn between was nothing compared to the burn in my heart. And without any control a tear slipped out, dripping down my face.  Dean smiled as he saw it, and licked it, moaning, as he reached his completion.  When he was done he pulled out, wiping himself off on a sheet, and left me laying on the bed, used and dirty. His seed dripping out of me. 

 

The tears began to flow freely.  And I just let them.  How was I going to make it through this.  I had held onto this secret from the beginning. That I would one day be strong enough, able enough, and worthy enough to be his.  And now I was his, and none of those things. And for the first time in a long time I cried. My heart was broken. 

 

Of course that's when Crowley came sauntering in like a cat.  "Look at you pet," He smiled from the door way. I looked at him, but unable to move very far.  "I thought this is what you wanted."  He smiled taking a sip of his drink.   "You have a chance to be his, and your just going to lay there like a damsel in distress.  He won't come save you this time."

 

I gave him a dirty look, "I don't need to be rescued." I pulled on the ropes, trying to get up. As Crowley giggled, he slowly shut the door.  I sighed and laid back down.  Thinking over what Crowley had said, and what I wanted.   

 

Hours later Dean came back to the bed room. Covered in blood. He stripped.  Looking at me.  "You ever notice how killing makes you horney," Dean spoke wiping his face.  He dropped his clothes into the bin, and then went into the shower. Leaving the door open for a view.  He didn't pull the curtain, and I couldn't help but watch the soap drip down his back, his ass, and then his legs.   When he was done he made sure to turn giving me the full view, and then drying off.   He wrapped himself in the towel.  "So darling, have you changed your mind yet?"  His fingers trailing down my arm. 

 

"Dean, we need to talk," I smiled my sweetest smile.  Dean looked intrigued and sat on the end of the bed.  

"I don't want this."  I said trying to emphasis my point.

"Of course you don't darling, but my offer still stands." 

"Which is what I am saying. "  Dean raised his eye brow.  "I want to take your offer."

"Do you now darling?" Dean seemed curious.   

"Yes.  What do you want from me?"

"All of you," Dean said slowly undoing the ropes from my arms and ankles.   I sat up on the side of the bed and waited.   Dean moved over to a drawer and pulled out a device.  He walked over and put what seemed to be a collar around my neck.  It was bulky and I felt a little zip.  "This is a training collar, for my new little pet. On your knees."  I didn't move, and the zap that shot through me set my body on fire. 

 

"That is a present from Crowley, think of it as a dog trainer, but amped up for a perfect sized pet."

I slowly crawled down onto my knees, and he pet me on the head.  "Open pet," When I didn't move another painful zap.  I opened, and he signed deep as he shoved his girth into my mouth.  "Good pet," he moaned as he used my mouth, finished, and left me sitting there. "Sleep well pet, tomorrow we begin your training."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Learning the new role
> 
> This is not totally messed up, but is definately dark. 
> 
> Next chapter is Day 5 should be posted in the next few days, and is from Deans view.

Day 1

 

I awoke while the sky was still dark.  A rope was tired to the bed and around my neck. Like a dog leased to a post I thought.  I was calm because to be anything else served no purpose.  It wasn't until I felt the heat of his body behind me and a new panic sprung from deep with in me.   

 

"F/N," my body tensed at the sound of my name. Even the smallest movement made the rope around my neck tighten.  And even as he pulled me close, I felt my air way cut off a bit more.  "Go back to sleep."

 

I laid still not moving and breathed. The scent of him drove me wild. Always had. I tried to tell my body this was not the time, but knew it was responding to the man I had wanted for so long. I finally drifted off to sleep, only to be awoke by a hand cupping my center. I looked over at Dean. He was fast asleep but his hand cupped and moved slightly. And I felt his morning hard on growing against my leg.  I took shallow deep breathes and tried to ignore the feelings in my own body. When one of his fingers bent it absently touched my lower lips causing me to shift, the rope to grow tight and Dean's eyes to pop open.

 

"You're wet for already aren't you?" Dean said smiling, his finger now entering me.  I squirmed and inhaled. Then stopped as the rope had grown so tight there was little room to breathe.  Dean kept playing with me as his cock grew harder. The feeling of him push into my hip causing me to move again, and a strangled noise escaped. Dean stopped and sat up. Loosing the rope from the bed post, and loosening it from my neck. Then dropping the rope he jammed his fingers into my mouth.

 

"Lick them clean," he said, disgust in his voice. And so I did. The taste of myself and the way his fingers felt warm in my mouth I knew I was only growing wetter. I licked, I sucked, I made sure they were as clean as a tongue could make them. Dean rolled out of bed, moving to the dresser and pulled out my special collar.  "Come here," he said with a growl, and I slid off the bed and walked over to him.

The way he swept my feet out from under me caught me off guard, and as I hit the ground anger flowed through me. "Pets don't get to walk in two legs, do they" he said as he grabbed me by the hair dragging me onto my knees. "You will crawl like the pet you are," he said yanking my head back so he could click the collar in place.

 

"Get in your corner," he grumbled and when I didn't move the shook that rocked through my body drew a small squeal. Dean pointed to a corner where a large dog bed sat, and I slowly began to crawl over to it.  The swift kick in back of the quad he gave landed with a slap. "You will follow my orders with speed or you will be punished." The second zap around my neck felt like fire in my veins. It had grown worse, and I crawled with purpose.  Dean moved over to a tablet in his drawer and set a few things. "I have set your site as the bed. This means if you leave the bed you will be punished." I nodded. "The longer you are away from the bed the higher the voltage, and their is enough voltage to knock you out.  If I find you out of your bed you will be punished." He said with a smile as he moved into the bathroom and took a shower. 

 

Once I knew he had left the room I tried to shift off the bed. The first shock was a warning, just like he said.  Just a small one enough to tell me I was out line.  I kept moving, the next shock was higher, I made it about 3 feet to the door.  The third shock was fire through my veins and I had to bite my lip to avoid a whimper.  The next one was so painful I was only 4-5 feet from the bed and I almost cried out.  I retreated and the shock grew less again.   I tried to rush past the door and see if I could make it to the stairs, I felt the pain, and then the world grow black.   I felt pain over and over again as I laid on the floor, I barely was able to crawl back to my bed, and laid there, my whole body screaming in pain.  The shocks had stopped, and I held my arm from falling on it.   There was no escape.

 

Dean came out a minute after I got back to my bed, saw me, smiled and giggled.  "Knew you would test it out.  Do you understand now?"  I nodded, he walked over to me, and wiped some blood off my face, from hitting my nose off the floor.  He licked it off his thumb and smiled.  "This is going to be so much fun." 

 

I watched him get dressed, and like a pet in my bed, just watching.   "Stay," he said as he left the room.  And I did, I sat for what seemed like an eternity, when he came back he had a bottle of water, and two bowls.  "Thirsty?"  He asked and I nodded.   He put the bowls down beside his bed, and filled up the one with the water, and I could see the other was some dry Cherrios.  He tapped something on his tablet, "Come." I crawled like an animal to his feet.   I understood right away what was happening.   I took a deep breath and I licked at the water.  It was hard to feel like I was doing more then just getting my tongue wet.  Finally I learned to lap it up like a dog, and then was able to take a few bites of the cereal.  He pet my head as I ate and drank.  I felt him push my head down a few times, and when he left the bed and came behind me I stilled.  "Ass up," was all he said and I obeyed.   The touch of his finger on my core surprised me.   He drew lazy circles.  "So wet for me aren't you?"  When I didn't say anything he bite my inside thigh.  I kicked back without thinking, and the hard slap on my ass stilled me.  "Now answer me... Are you wet for me."  He drew circles again.  "Yes," I breathed out.  I had to remember who he was now, not who I wanted him to be.   But was their really any difference?  When I finding started to enter me just a bit I stilled.

 

He pulled out. "What did you call Crowley when you were with him." He said as he pushed in again slowly. 

"Mr. King," I said with a horseness to my breath I couldn't hide.   He added as second finger and when I stopped eating he stopped playing.  When I continued for a drink he continued.

 "Well we need a way for you to address me.  He said now sawing in and out of me.  I moaned a little, and the smack was hard, and caused me to whimper.  "Not a sound,"  I nodded and kept eating, when his mouth met my core I had to bit my lip.  There I was eating from a bowl, and his face was buried in my ass and core.   The licks and sucks and nibbled driving me wild.  But I just ate, and allowed him to do as he pleased.  When he sucked on my clit, I couldn't help it, "Dean please..." I cried out. The slap was hard, but the sucking on my clit continued.   When his fingers entered me as well I lost the will to hold my body up, but he continued. Pulling everything from me.   I held on as long as I could and when I came it was hard, and I moaned loudly.  

 

I watched as Dean rose, wiping his face.  "On your knees,"  I listened immediately.   "Do you have something to say to me?"   I didn't answer.   "You should say thank you, I just gave you a gift."

"Thank you Dean."

The slap across my face caught me off guard.  "Master, you don't use my name."  I nodded. "And say it all or I will make you regret it."

"Thank you Master for the orgasm and the food and water." I looked up at him. 

"Good girl," he rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip.  I knew before he even moved, his cock was out and rubbing across my lips.  I licked the head, and his hiss was undeniable.  He moved to sit on the side of the bed, and I crawled too him.  By the time I had gotten to him his pants were off, and his erect cock stood before me.   I took a deep breath, I had done this many times before, but this was Dean.    He might be a demon right now, but he wasn't always. I had thought about this many times before.  I had wanted this exact thing, and I was going to show him. 

 

Taking him fully and deeply into my mouth, when he moaned and sunk his hands into my hair.  I began to pump and he guided me to how he wanted it.  I licked, sucked, and took him as deep as I could.  More then once he pinched my nose, and then pushed my head down until my nose touched his pubic bone.  He grabbed my hair, and pulled me off of him, then told me to suck his balls.   I did, taking them fully and sucking and licking. And I felt them tighten, he pushed me back, and came all over my face.     When he was done he stood, cleaned up his cock and then throws the clothe at me. 

 

I wiped up and sat and watched.  He started to walk down the hall, and then I was zapped.   "You stay within a few feet of me or be punished."  I crawled to catch up as fast as I could. Going down the stairs I had to move sideways, but Dean didn't slow, or seem to care. I was zapped more then once, and tried to catch up.  When I came down to the kitchen, he pointed in a corner, so I sat quietly. When Crowley came in and sat at the table he just stared at me.  Dean made breakfast for himself, and sat at the table.  Eating bacon and eggs, talking with Crowley. More then once they spoke about me, and I bit my tongue. 

 

"You should really lend her to me," Crowley said watching me.  "I promise to return her unharmed." 

"Like hell he would," I finally spoke angry. The backhand surprised me, and my head hitting the wall caused my eyes to glaze over. 

"No barking," Dean yelled, and then moved to a drawer and pulled out a large gag with a bit.  When I didn't open my mouth he pinched my noise, when I didn't unlock my jaw he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Do this now, so I will make you bleed."  When I didn't loosen my jaw the fork stabbing into my arm was extreme, and painful. I cried out. Only to have the bit shoved back into my mouth, and then the gag fastened around my head.   

 

Crowley smiled, as the blood dripped down my arm.  Crowley mentioned something about a place they needed to go, and what was going to happen to me.  Dean smiled and then lead me downstairs to the basement.  In the corner was a large cage. 

"Get in," Dean said sternly.  I crawled in, and Dean locked me in.  Next he took out his tablet and reset it.  I head the buzz sound surround the cage.  "Touch the cage get zapped." He smiles and then throws a blanket over the cage. 

 

I waited, and waited, and waited. Time slowed my stomach growled, and yet I was left. In this cage alone.   


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little darker... you have been warned.   
> This is from Dean's perspective.

Day 5 - Dean

 

Her ass in the air was the most amazing sight I had seen.   Red and pink, and her little whimpers were making me hard.  I wanted her so bad, but the more the colors started to bloom on her ass the more I was turned on.  The bench she was tied to creaked as her weight kept shifting with each stroke.  The cane was the perfect instrument for this.  Little strips of red, of a little bit of purple, or blue.   I wondered how many strikes it would take for blood. 

Playing with her these last few days had been the most fun I had since the Mark of Cain changed me.   The desire for her screams kept me up at night.  The strangle noise she made as I tied her to the bed every night were amazing.  She did the most amazing things to me.  And she was so willing to cave to all of my desires, and when she didn't the toy that Crowley had given me zapped her back into line.  It almost curbed my desire to kill.

The sound of the cane on her ass brought me a sick kind of release, and I loved it.  The sight of the tears that dropped down her face, turned me on.  The fact that she was naked, tired to a bench made me hard as steel.  When the first drip of blood blossomed down her ass I thought I had died and gone to heaven.  I leaned down and licked it.  It was ambrosia, and I wanted more.  I had to have more.  She cried out over and over again as I hit each cheek, more and more blood.  Soon it didn't matter what was cut open or not, the blood covered her fine ass.  I took another lick, and she cried out.  The sting from my tongue made her scream out. 

Now her ass looked delectable.  It didn't take me a second of thought, I took her. Using her own blood as lube.  It made me harder and harder.  She screamed out, and it felt delicious.  And even as she screamed she grew more and more wet.  I grabbed on her pony tail, and I pulled hard.  And she rode like breaking an amazing filly.  I held on and rode the wave, and when I screamed out my release, she spasmed around me.  The rope pulled tight on her body, and the rope cut her skin.  When I finally cut her loose the way she flopped down from lack of strength made me grow hard again.  I scooped her up, and carried her to the bed.  I took a wash clothe and washed off her ass. She moaned and cried in pain, but didn't move too far.  As I spread cream on her now black and blue ass I watched as she faded from consciousness.

She slept deep and sound.  And the little moans she made in her sleep as I cuddled up behind her were amazing.  The painful sting on her ass made her body warm.  And she didn't fight me.  I pulled her close into me, she needed the comfort. After our nap I fully intended to rack her, and see how many times I could make her cum until she bagged for me to stop.

When Crowley entered the room he paused and just watched us. Thinking I was asleep. He was a creep. I pretended to wake up. Her moan as I left her uncovered was perfect. I saw Crowley grow hard seeing my art work on her ass.

"Careful Squirrel, you'll break your new toy." Crowley said with a hint of something else in his voice.

"Mine to break." I said not caring what he thought. "What do you want?" I said pulling my pants on.

"There is a human biker gang that is a month past due on some funds. I need someone to go and leave them a message."

"How many?" I pulled on a t-shirt and my plaid overtop.

Crowley smiled, "Just a few. Nothing a blood thirsty demon like yourself can't handle. And while you are gone I will take care of your pet."

I knew what he wanted from the moment he entered the room.   "Naw, we are just getting to the good stuff, I'll take her with me." I took out a small summer dress from another drawer and laid it on the bed.

"Besides, I am not the only blood thirsty one." I smiled and tapped F/N foot. She woke up, scrambled to the floor, and was in all fours waiting for me like an obedient pet. Crowley watched, jealousy burning in his eyes.

"Master?" She questioned and Crowley's jaw dropped and he stomped out of the room. I pet her head, and nodded to the dress. My pet was so broken in I didn't even need words. She was standing and threw the dress on, and was back at my feet in a few seconds. I walked down the hall and she followed close.  We went back down to the play room, where I found Crowley with a women tied to rack.

"Did you need something?" He pretended not to be frustrated, but I knew what he really wanted, who he wanted. She never gave herself to him like she had me.

I pointed to a high padded bench, and watched as F/N jumped up like a prize winning dog. I snapped, and she lifted her ass into the air bending down low. Crowley stopped playing with his girl to watch.  I moved over to a drawer and pulled out a 4 inch plug. Lubed it up, my pet had enough pain for the day, and started to play with her ass hole with it. She moaned, and a small voice crack let me know she wasn't sure about this. Which made me shove it in fully in one stroke till it was seated, with just the flat grip sticking out. The moan, bitten off scream she made in her mouth was fucking heaven. It sounded like a tortured cat. Even I was getting hard again.  When I pointed at my feet and snapped she scrambled to get there quickly. But a moan, ohhh, and bitten off words were the new sounds. I loved it.

I brought her a pair of socks, and combat boots, and watched as she struggled to put them on. Adjusting, little sighs, moans, and clenching of her jaw.

"Up, we have some errands to run," I smiled as she took her place beside me, and as Crowley went into the adjoining bathroom clearly to relieve himself of the pressure in his pants. Bringing F/N with me was a dangerous idea. She might be useful, or turn this whole thing sideways. But damn it if I didn't love watching her try to get comfortable in the front seat of baby. Toy firmly in her ass.

As few hours later we pulled up to the biker bar. I gave her a look at could kill, telling her to behave, and got out of the car.  Loading up on ammo, knifes and the frist blade she watched me.

"Master," she spoke quietly with respect.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow at her. I would tie her up and leave her in this trunk to cook if the next words weren't to my liking.

"Let me help," she offered her hand for a blade. I handed her a small 3 inch blade, and thigh strap, and watched as she put it on. The dress hiding it completely.

When we walked into the bar I knew right away that Crowley had set me up. A few was actually closer to 30 guys. All big, muscled bikers looking for a fight. But they watched my pet with lust in their eyes. I left her standing by the exit, and began talking to a man who said he was in charge. He owed Crowley money, and he was either going to pay double, or have an example made out of him.  Negotiations weren't going well and just as I was about to blow his head off we both looked out if the back office down the hall.

One of the guys grabbed F/N's ass. Realizing she had no panties on he went to do more, only to have her grab his hand, twist his arm, face planting him to the ground. If that wasn't hot enough, she pulled out the knife I gave her and yells, "Only master touch's me," as she stabbed him in the ear, dead, and pinned to the ground.

By this time, all of them began to descend on her, and as boss man was about to pull out his gun I slit his throat, leaving him to die alone. Walking down the hall I watched as pet went bizerk. Throwing herself at the biggest man, using her abilities to pull herself up around his neck and stab into his neck three times, covering herself in blood, and bringing him down. Two men who were supposed to be guarding boss had turned their backs to me, and I slit their throats, almost taking off their heads. Pet and I made eye contact, and I nodded, as she moved from one man to the next taking them down. Three descended upon her, and one ripped her dress top open. His blood soon covered her exposed breasts.  The other two lay dead in a pile.

By the time we were done she was naked, coated head to toe in blood and I was harder then ever. She continued to stab one man over and over as I grabbed her wrist and pulled the knife out of her hand. She stood, blood rage in her eyes, ready to strike me, but I kissed her before more thoughts ran through her head.   She jumped on me, her legs wrapping around me. Pulling me close. Undoing my belt, my pants and sliding into her in a few seconds still felt too long.

I set her on a bar table and fucked her rough and tirelessly. The plug still firmly in her ass, making her tighter, and driving her crazy. When I felt her tighten around me I laid her back and started to choke her. The desperate noises she made kept me going tighter and tighter. I didn't let go as I saw her start to fade. When I let go, she came so hard, so loudly she screamed "Master," at the top of her lungs, she squeezed me like a vice. She clawed at me for breath, and shook as she kept coming.  As she finished I flipped her over pulling the plug out with a firm yank and she screamed again.

I watched her grab the table for support, and scream master again as I shoved my hard cock in her to the hilt. She whimpered as I pulled out and did it again, and when she stopped her yelling I slowed. "Open yourself up to me pet," I said watching as she spread her ass cheeks for me. And again and again I shoved deep I to her. She was so tight, and soon she wasn't even whimpering.

"You've been a good pet," I said brushing her hair, "You deserve a reward," and I leaned forward and pinched her clit hard. She screamed, and as I did it over and over again she began to get wetter, and soon was pushing into my hand, even as I fucked her ass.   She when finally came I bellowed my own release into her fine ass. She gripped me so tight, and her ass milked for every drop.

When I finally finished I pulled out, realizing the mess we had made. And how fucking hot she was. Naked she climbed off the table, covered in blood and took her place at my feet. I fucking loved it.

I found some towels behind the bar and rubbed my hands and face clean. Passing her a few to do the same. When we got out to Baby she didn't climb in at first. I gave her a look. "I don't want to get it dirty master." She spoke with her eyes down cast. I nodded and watched as she went over to a truck. Breaking the glass with a rock she opened it and pulled out a blanket. She wrapped herself in it and then climbed in the front seat.  On the way back to our current place she fell asleep. And I watched her. She had turned into a really good pet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. But back on schedual.

I sat in the front of baby, naked, wrapped in an old truck blanket that smelt of sweat and dirt. The metallic smell of drying blood filled my senses and the feeling of my stretched ass stung as we drove home. I felt exhilarated and exhausted. I longed for my small bed in the corner, and listen to Dean's breathing as he slept.

More then once I snuck a look at Dean. He was mine, after years of wanting him, I was finally strong enough. Strong enough to withstand anything the could throw at me. Strong enough to leave my will behind and bend to his. He was mine. My muscles burned from the fight, there was a large cut across my back that stung. I said nothing, merely took the pain as a sign I am alive. 

When we arrived home Dean stomped into the house, yelling at Crowley. A mix between, "What the fuck where you thinking Crowley," to "I know what you want and you aren't going to get it." I walked into the house, dropping the blanket at the door. Clothes were only given by master. I heard the yelling in the other room, and went to the doorway. The shouting stopped as soon as they saw me standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck happened to you love?" Crowley said, stopping mid sentence to stare. I said nothing, looking to Dean. I felt light headed, and watched as the room started to spin, and then the floor get closer as I passed out. I heard Dean shout again, I felt the warmth as my back was healed, and as I tried to open my eyes. Instead I kept feeling myself pulled deeper and deeper into the black.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in a black room. I could see clearly, but there was no light that I could tell. I wore a small black silk dress. It hung on my body, I could feel the air around me. I felt like I was floating, but the ground was cold under my feet. Then it hit me. I was dreaming. I listened to the deafening silence, and watched as an image of Dean walked past me. From the way he walked I could tell he had his soul.

He was happy, almost skipping. "She made me dinner Sammy." He said smiling.

Sam's voice replied, "She's in love with you."

Stopping in front of me, but he didn't even see me, he replied under his breathe, "I know Sammy." 

"Well?" Sam asked, his voice coming from the dark. Dean smiled looking at his shoes. Then disappeared.

A new scene flashed before my eyes, I'm in my bed screaming. From far away I could see Dean waking Sam.

"Sam she needs you." Sam rolled out of bed.

"Dean just go to her," Sam grumbled rolling out of bed.

"Can't Sammy." Dean replied.

"You've got it bad," Sam muttered as he rolled out of bed.

I watched as it flashed away again, and the scene changed. I could hear the rain. I could smell blood, leather and whiskey. And I know it was that night. I could see Dean in the back seat of baby. Holding me close. I was whimpering. "Shhhhhh...." He whispered rocking me, covering me in a blanket, my head on his chest.

"We should drop her at the hospital." Sam's voice rang from the dark.

"No," Dean said firmly. "She needs us."

Again it all disappeared. Crowley stood in front of me. "Hello darling."  He was wearing his dark black suit. His favorite suit from our time together.

"Crowley," I stood tall in front of him. "Why am I here?" staring at him defiantly.

Crowley smiled. "Well darling, your in a coma. I healed your body, but sadly can't heal your mind." He said with a sarcastic voice.

"You're keeping me here?"

"Bingo." He smiled walking around me.

"I'm not yours any more." I didn't follow him as he circled me.

"That's where you are wrong darling. Here you are all mine." His fingers dragging across my lower back, the top of my ass, then down my arm.  "You will be mine, or I will break you."

I stood definitely. He smiled.

"I am Dean's" I replied defiantly. 

A scene flashed before my eyes.  We were at the library table.  Drinking beer, laughing.  

I smiled, then Crowley smiled.  He snapped his fingers.  The scene seemed to disappear pixel at a time.  Like a bad digital deletion.  Crowley smiled, "Do you remember that time in the library?"  I tried to remember, I tried to see it in my mind.  It was gone.  The warmth of the memory, the joy, the peace.  It was gone. And the more I tried, the less I remembered.   

Crowley smiled, and then got a devilish look on his face.  "You are only Dean's because he is yours.  Be mine, or lose him." 

I looked at him, defiant. I watched as the scenes Crowley showed me slowly disappeared.  I stood strong, they weren't my memories.   Then the night our hands touched while doing dishes, a night we went for a drive for fast food together, a night we snuggled after a bad dream, the first time he hugged me after a bad hunt and the way he inhaled my smell.   The feelings all disappeared, the memories faded.  A tear escaped. Crowley smiled.  A new scene. The night before he dropped me at Bobby's. Dean pinned me against the wall, kissing my neck, his warmth against my body, trailing up to my lips. 

"Stop!" I cried before Crowley could snap his fingers.  He smiled. 

"On your knees darling," Crowley smiled. When I didn't move he raised his hand, and I fell to my knees. He pet my head, "Good girl." I looked at the floor.  "Eyes up here darling."  I didn't look up, and when I heard the snap I couldn't help but cry out. The memory being torn from my mind.    I looked up at Crowley, my tears flowing freely.  "Say it!" his voice was dark.   The memory of our first kiss flashed before me.

"Master," I said quietly, looking up at Crowley. 

Crowley smiled, as his finger brushed my lips, "Open pet." So I did.  Crowley took my mouth, my hands on his leg's letting him do what he wanted.  "Oh pet... You need to be a willing participant here." The kiss, the wall, the heat disappeared, and I cried out.   I felt something being ripped out of my chest.  I felt this memory disappear and I felt the pain the hole left.  The night in the basement appeared before me. 

"Stop, please." I was bagging now, ugly crying. 

A bench appeared, the one from Deans play room.  "Present," Crowley said.  I hesitated, and Crowley lifted his hand, his fingers touching.  I nodded, and stood. 

"I will do it, please don't take anymore."  Crowley watched as I slowly took off the dress.   His eyes grew hungry.  I took a deep breathe, and walked to the bench.  I climbed on, and presented just as I had for Dean.  My arms on the bench, presenting my ass in the air.  Crowley smiled, and then chains appeared holding my arms to the bench. 

"You are mine now darling," I felt as his hands caressed my ass.  He rubbed, squeezed, and felt the curve of my ass.  I tried to pull free, and as I did the chains tightened.  "Oh darling,"  I watched as Dean disappeared from the basement.  An unknown man pulling out of the basement. I screamed. I watched as Dean disappeared, Sam disappeared, Cas disappeared.  The bunker disappeared.  The tears flowed, until the memories were gone.

I felt the chains remove, and wondered why I had been crying. Crowley stood behind me.  "Present daring," he said rubbing my ass. 

"Yes master," I spoke as I spread my ass for Crowley.   "Please sir." I whined. I felt Crowley's finger trail down my ass crack, down to my slit.  Two fingers entered me, and I moaned out.  Crowley begun to pump in and out of my core.  "Master," I whined. 

"Don't you dare come," he grunted, as he felt my wetness growing. His finger moving from my core and then entering my ass.  I hissed at the penetration.    Crowley's laughed as he scissored my ass. Stretching it.  He used my wetness as lube, and drove into my ass.  I was tight, and the sting was delicious.  When he reached over to pinch my clit I moaned out.  He pumped harder, and I screamed as he came in my ass.  He pinched my clit hard and I moaned for him as I came.  

"Good girl," Crowley said zipping up. He pulled out a riding crop, and began to whip my ass.  I moaned as he struck me.  Each check, my legs, then he switched up and used his hand.  The bloom of pain across my ass felt warm.  Crowley smiled at the redness spreading across my checks. "Oh baby girl," he smiled.

"More please master," I whimpered.

"Good girl," his voice was music when he was proud of me. 

 I felt his tongue dive into my core.  "So wet for me," he moaned as he pulled me closer. Grabbing my ass, pulling me closer onto his face.  He licked me deep, a hand coming around squeezing my clit again.  I moaned out, as it was over sensitive. "Come for me again baby. I know you can."  Two fingers entered me, curving, pushing on the right spots, and his lips met my clit. Sucking deeply.  His fingers pumped and when I came I felt my body gush.  I came all over his face, squirting for the first time in my life, and Crowley loved every second of it. He wiped his face, and smacked my ass hard.  

"Down," and I climbed down from the bench and bowed before him.  "Time to go baby girl. Next time we do this for real."  

I woke up sitting on a table. My head rang, and I looked up to see Master smiling down at me.  "Master," I whispered, my voice had grown rough. 

"I've got you," A tall green eyed man spoke, rubbing my forehead.  I didn't move I looked around, Master stood by my foot, and nodded.  "Next time you get hurt, you need to tell Master."  The green eyed man spoke, firmly. 

I nodded. "Crowley says you should be back up and running in a day or so.  Then we can continue our fun."

I nod, looking to master.  Green eyes turned and left, and Master rubbed my foot.         

"Listen to Dean." Master said rubbing up my leg.  "Be a good girl while I am gone." He said cupping my breast as he left.   I slowly sat up, feeling the stiffness in my body.  Master had left a black dress and I slipped it on and moved from the table to masters chair.  Tucking my feet under me, resting my head on the side.  

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Deans voice full of anger. I looked up as Dean entered the room, and he looked furious. He grabbed me by the hair, dragging me to the ground, I was about to fight back as the front door burst open.  A tall man with long hair burst through the door.  A man with a trench coat following him.  He was chanting, and I managed to pull myself away from Dean.  I rose to my feet, fighting to get past the two men. When Dean grabbed my wrist, I punched him in the face.  The look on his face was full of surprise, as he fell to his knees.  The second punch put him out, and the long haired man came and cuffed him.  I stepped back and watched as they carried Dean out.  I didn't move.

Trench coat came back in, "Are you coming F/N?"  I starred back at him. I didn't move.  "Are you ok F/N? Oh I forgot to give this to you, its from Crowley."  I took the note and read it _.  Go with them. See you soon. M_   I stood, and followed trench coat.  Trench coat stood at the door, and as I passed he stopped me, touching my forehead.   I turned and looked at him.  "Do you know who I am?"  I didn't respond.  "What is my name F/N?"

"I don't know you." His face fell. "What did Dean do to you? Did he hurt you?" 

"I don't know Dean.  He is masters friend." 

"Who is master?" He asked concern growing on his face.

"Shhhh... Crowley only likes being called Master. He will punish me if I say his name." 

Trench coat nodded.  "I am Castiel, and we are friends. Come with us, we won't hurt you."

"What fun would that be," I said walking past him, and climbing into the black impala as we drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

They brought me to a bunker in the middle of rural America. Castiel led me into a library. He sat me down at the table, and I sat and waited. This room felt familiar but I couldn't place it. I watched as Dean was lead in cuffs down the stairs, he was shouting obscenities at the one he called Sam.

When he saw me he fought harder. "Free me pet," he shouted. I didn't move. "You are making master very angry." Again I didn't move. "You stupid bitch. I am going to whip your ass until you can't walk." I slowly stood, they stopped. The smile on Deans face was like a kid waiting for a surprise. "Pet," his voice was full of rage and angry. I punched him across smack across the jaw.  
  
"You don't touch me. Call me a bitch again and I will gut you with a spoon if I have to."   
The look of confusion on all of their faces was priceless as Dean was lead down the hall. No longer shouting. I took the unsupervised time to walk around. Looking around the library a picture in a frame caught my attention. It was me with the three men selfie style. Castiel and Dean both looked stern, the tall man and me smiling. It was from a few years ago. My hair long at the time. I pulled it out of the frame, the back read, my 30th birthday. I set it on the table and continued to look around.

The place felt familiar, and when the two men came back into the library the tall one handed me a beer, and it felt like home.  
Castiel sat across from me just looking at me. "Do you remember anything?"   
The tall ones face grew concerned. "Other then today do you remember any of us? Sam, me, Dean?"

I shook my head.  Sam sat taking a big swig of his beer. "Really nothing? Anything from the last 3 years? Who saved you from the basement?"

I looked at him confused that he knew anything. "Some guy. A hunter of some sort I assume. Yes I remember my time in South America then Africa. Spent the last year doing some hurting, and the last month with Crowley. My turn, why am I in this picture? I have no memory of this." I showed them both the picture.

Castiel spoke, "That is from your 30th birthday, after you made us go to an "all you can eat" pancake house and Dean made himself sick. You insisted on the picture. You said it was the happiest you'll been since your boys died."  
  
I nodded, knowing my face had grown stern, "Crowley did something to me didn't he." Knowing the type of man I was in bed with.

Castiel nodded, "Its like every memory of Sam and Dean has been erased from your mind."

"Who are you to me?" I asked Sam taking a deep sip of my beer.

"We are close friends. Dean saved you from the basement, and then you lived with us for almost a year. Here." He stopped to point around. "Dean and you grew close, and then you decided you wanted to hunt too and you dropped off our map for a while. About a month ago we found Dean with Crowley and called you. You were going to pull him out of there, and we haven't heard from you since."

"Dean is a demon then?"

"Dean is my brother, and it's a recent change. We are working to get him back." Sam said finishing his beer and getting up to grab another.  
  
I sat for a long time thinking about it all. I didn't owe these men anything. But the fact that Crowley might have messed with my mind bothered me. He had me fully, why this too? I was his. What did he take to make me his?  
  
"I need to rest," I stood looking around for a place to crash, Castiel stood and nodded leading me to my room. The room was clean. Pictures on the walls. All clearly taken from a phone, and then printed afterwards. Dean and I working on a car, Sam carrying a pile of books, Castiel just standing their looking at the picture taker annoyed. These memories were all gone. But a soft plush blanket that lay across my bed caught my attention. I remembered wrapping myself in it more then once to keep the cold, and the sadness out.

I climbed on the bed, not even thinking about Castiel being at the door. I pulled the blanket up around me, and sat quietly. "Why did Crowley take this from me?" I asked.

He sat beside me on the bed. "I think he knew your bond with Dean was so strong there was no room for him. I think he was jealous. Whether you have these memories or not, we are here for you." He wrapped his hand aroundy shoulder and pulled me in for a side ways hug. It would have been awkward, except it was exactly what I needed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just accepted the side hug.

The next few days were the same routine. Sam and Cas went into the dungeon to see Dean. I heard the noises but never went anywhere near the room. I watched Netflix, spoke with Sam, and sat nightly with Cas talking about his and my memories. Times I faced this demon or that, he talked about the time made bacon and made Dean watch as I ate it all after he was being mean to me. It was nice to feel connected to these people.

One night I woke up hearing Dean yelling. I threw on an old big flannel I had over my jammies, and I went to dungeon door. I could hear Dean, "F/N I know you're there," he yelled. "Baby girl, its time to come and let me out." I didn't move, just listened. "Bbbbaaaaabbbbyyyyyy...." I didn't go in, instead I leaned against the wall, and sat. Dean continued. It was an hour, then two. Sam came out to use the bathroom, saw me, but didn't say anything.

It was somewhere around 5 am when I decided I was ready to go in. I slow placed my hand on the knob to open the door, and then a hand was on top of mine, and pulled it tightly shut. Crowley stood behind me. "Now darling that would not be a good idea." His hands went to my face, and he kissed me long and deep. Fighting for dominance. My brain swirled through all of my options. Then Castiel's kind words rang in my head, "This may be a gift. A chance for you to get to know everyone again, and re define any relationships you want to."

Even as I felt my panties grow wet I pulled back. Pushing Crowley away from me. "Why are their gaps in my memory?" I asked trying to be strong.

"That's Master to you little one," he said moving back into my space. His finger rubbing my bottom lip. "You know you love the things I have done to you. Both the gifts and the pleasure." My tongue darted to my lips. But some of my memories were still fuzzy, and frankly I didn't like that. I remembered too many things that felt like watching a movie instead of a real memory.

"Crowley I think I'm done with this relationship." I stood tall speaking loudly.

"Really now, and you think you get to decide what happens do you now" I felt my body go tight, ridged, as Crowley held me in place. "Don't forget who owns you." He said his hand cupping my sex, grinding into it, trying to get a reaction from me. "Are we done yet pet? Can we go have some fun now?" He smiled releasing me.

"Of course darling." I kissed him deeply, and then pushed him against a door. The door to Sam's room. I know made a loud thud, and felt the door give way, as Crowley leaned on it, and he stumbled back into Sam's room. Sam stood there in his boxers Sam holding an angel blade. "Crowley you are going to leave, and never come back, or Sam he is going to penetrate you in a way that will not be fun for you."

"Well love, that's cold even for you. It was fun while it lasted." Crowley said, looking quite sad, as he smoked away.

"I wondered if something was up, hearing you in the hall." Sam smiled. "You good now?" Sam asked. I nodded, and he put the blade down. "I am here if you need to talk." I didn't respond at first watching as Sam pulled on a shirt and jogging pants. "Coffee?" He asked leading the way and I followed.

We sat in silence for a long time just sipping our drinks. "Did I love Dean because of him saving me, or for other reasons?"

Sam looked up, thought for a moment "I think at first it was because he rescued you. But then it became more. I think he was worried to admit he loved you too because of the whole rescue thing."

"When he becomes human again do you think he will still love me?" I asked watching Sam's face. Sam didn't respond at first. His face clearly struggling to no convey something. "Out with it Sam."

"I think Dean did some very bad things to you while you were with him. I saw some security footage and maybe it's best if you don't remember."

"Bad as in torture?" I was a little surprised because I had no wounds. Sam again didn't answer and I gave him a look.

"I think he and you were into some dark BDSM. And I think Dean will feel guilty for the rest of his life about it."

I didn't know how to respond for a bit. Sitting quietly, playing with the spoon in my coffee. "Sam I think I am going to go before you finish curing Dean."

"Why this is your home." Worry lines crossed Sam's face deeply.

"Sam, I'm not worried about what Dean did or didn't do to me. I am worried what human Dean, Castiel and you will think."

"Think?"

I locked eyes with Sam. "Sam, you feel shame for what you saw, think it was dark. I don't feel shame about what I have done, what I have been apart of. There is no shame in being a sub. Whether it was with Dean or Crowley, I just don't like being used as a pawn."

Sam could no longer look me in the eyes.

I reached out to his hands, placing mine on top of his. "It's ok Sam. Maybe I am a little broken. But I don't want to break Dean. You, him, Castiel, you are good people doing a hard job. But your good people. I was once a upon a time. But my life is different now. I am not that broken girl Dean saved from the basement."

Sam didn't look up from his coffee. "It's ok Sam. Give me a few days to get something set up." Sam nodded, and as I got up from the table I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder. "If you guys ever need anything I'm there, K?"

Sam nodded again and I moved back to my room to catch a few more hours of sleep.

A few hours later I woke up to a flashing red light, and the sound of running down the hall. Sam snuck into my room, then quietly shut the door.

"Dean's out, you gotta hide. The bunkers on lock down." He loudly whispered. "He's got a knife." I was out of bed throwing shoes on faster then Sam thought possible.

"Baby girl...." I heard loudly through the door. "Where would Sam hide you." I heard the voice trail down the hall. Sam slipped out to try and get out or get Castiel back and I went the other way to my bike in the garage.

"Sammmmmyyyyy..." I heard echo down the hall. 


	11. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a little lost finishing this one. But I think I did it well.

I quietly made my way to the garage. Finding my way to my bike. Digging in the saddle bag for my buck knife... But it was gone. "Shit," I swore to myself as I heard the door open behind me.

There stood Dean, my knife in hand, with a very pissed off look on his face. "Now now now baby girl. I know you so well." He smiled his million dollar smile. "Wouldn't want you to go and get hurt." I stood up tall facing him, looking at the other doors, but I didn't know what was locked or not. I slid my brass knuckles into my pants pocket as I faced Dean.

"I guess it's time we have that talk you've been wanting to have so bad." I spoke coldly and clearly. Calculating my next move.

Dean watched me like a predator. "You've been a very bad pet, and now it's time for you to be punished. Then we can deal with our other problems." Dean spoke as he closed the distance between us. "Now, pet down." He pointed at the ground with the knife. I had played this game with Crowley many times. I got down on my hands and knees and slid my brass knuckles on quickly.

"Good girl, glad to see all our training wasn't for nothing." I could see the knife at his side, as he bent at the knees, tilting my face with the knife to look at him. "Mind telling me why you have been avoiding me," the knife slid down my cheek.

"Sir," I spoke quickly, the knife dropping to the side, and I watched his face grow dark.

Dean didn't see the headbutt coming. And his nose gushed blood. "Bitch," he yelled standing holding his face. I stood and I front kicked him as hard as I could and sent him backwards on top of an old car. "Shit, not baby. Your gonna pay for that," he stood preparing for a fight, even as more blood dripped from his nose. He was pissed. Before he could regain his footing, I football tackled him to the ground, feeling the knife dig into my side.

I was on top of him, and without thought began punching and throwing elbows. The knuckles turning red from his face. "I am not your pet," I yelled each punch declaring this to be true. He managed to grab my leg, and the way my head hit the ground I saw stars.

He was able to roll on top of me, the knife at my throat. "What did they do to you?" He asked suddenly very fascinated with my shirt. He paused. "This was mine once you know." He shifted down a little, the knife at my chest. My arms pinned under his leg and other held in his hand. The knife hooking under a button popping it open. "Now are you going to answery question?" He said popping the next one. The knife taking a swipe across my chest.

I took a moment to collect myself. "I don't know you." I said with a voice as strong as I could. "Those memories are gone. Crowley took them."

Dean popped the third button, my breasts coming to view, he dragged the knife a second line across my chest. He met my eyes. "Like nothing at all?" He seemed upset.

"Not from the first day I met you until I woke up on a table at Crowley's." I tried to keep my voice even. "You mean nothing to me."

Angry flashed across Dean's face, and I used the moment to buck my hips, throwing Dean off me. The somersault he did to land on his feet was perfect. I stood and picked up a large wrench.

"Not the basement, or our first kiss, the pancake house, or bacon, or when I came to find you. Nothing. I don't know you, and frankly don't want to either."

Dean came at me swinging, he was pissed. He was unfocused. I blocked easily, the knife coming around the other side, and barely missed me. But he gave enough space I was able to grab his wrist forcing the knife out of his hand, and across the floor.

Dean snarled. "The last time we did this I taught you a lesson on submitting. This time I think a lesson in pain." The first punch I threw missed him and he smiled, only to be caught by the wrench in the solaeplex. The wind knocked out of him I looked for a way out.

"Last time we fought I was in love with you." He looked up at the right time. The round kick hitting him square in the jaw. He lay flat on the ground as I grabbed the knife and ran for the door. I needed to make sure Sam was ok.

I found Sam calling Castiel in a storage room. "You didn't kill him?" He asked seeing the blood on the blade.

"No but I knocked him out for a minute." Sam nodded. "We need to get him back in the dungeon." Both men knodded. "Any ideas?" No response. "Fine," I signed giving the knife to Sam. "Meet me there in 30 minutes, make sure you have a way to end this." And before he could speak I was on my way to find some cuffs or rope.

I ran into my room without clearing it first, and the rope I wanted was around my neck, pulling tighter and tighter. "You always liked rope play," his voice was dark and angry, and I felt the black press its way in before I had time to fight.

I awoke finding myself tied to the bed. My arms and legs spread wide. No one was there. The sound of feet in the hall way was clear, running. I heard Sam grunt and watched as he was thrown across the hall. My mouth was gagged, and I could do nothing as I watched Sam hit the wall like a rag doll. I watched in horror as a bloody Sam was dragged into the room, his hands now cuffed, and watched as Dean tied him to a chair to my right.

"Now baby girl, you're going to tell me everything or I am going to take a peice off of Sammy here."

I watched eyes wide, but instead to make his point Dean stabbed into Sam's leg leaving him to scream, and then Dean gagged him. Sam's eye conveyed the pain, and he groaned into the gag. The sounds Sam made hurt my heart. And as Dean took off my gag I yelled out. "Crowley did it."

"I get that but why," he threatened Sam again.

"Because you wouldn't share. He wanted me. So he made it happen."

Dean's eyes went black for a moment. "And did you like what Crowley did to you?"

I didn't respond, and Dean jammed his thumb into the hole in Sams leg. "Stop please. I don't remember you. Yes I liked it, but maybe it was you, I don't know. From what I understand he just erased you all from my memory."

Dean pulled his finger out of Sam's leg, licking the blood for effect. "So you don't remember the first time I fucked you." I shook my head. "The first time I took your ass?" Again I shook my head. "The bar?"

I shook my head, "No, but I saw the security footage."

"Did you like what you saw," Dean asked, clearly planning something.

When I hesitated he lifted the knife back to Sam. "I liked it. It looked fun," I said watching as Sam looked away from me. His eyes conveying his discomfort in more then just pain.

"Oh does little Sammy not like hearing that? Did you see the footage too. Bet you couldn't believe how hard that made you. But Sammy is a good guy isn't he," Dean mocked him. "Sam loom at me," and Sam did, avoiding looking at me at all. "I am going to reclaim my pet now, and your going to help." A tear escaped, falling down Sam's face. "And if you look away I am going to cut her. You see Sam. I think your tastes are a little darker then you want to believe."

Dean spoke as he slid the knife easily down the middle of my chest, cutting all of the buttons. The shirt falling to the side, my breasts on display. Sam looked away, and then looked back as I screamed at the long gash Dean cut into my side.

"Sammy look at what you did." Dean said merrily. Sam's eyes tried to tell me he was sorry.

"Sam remember what I said." I spoke quietly.

"What was that?" Dean slapped my face.

"Nothing master." I spoke clearly. Dean smiled.

"Look who remembers how to play the game." I stared into Sams eyes and he into mine as Dean cut off my shorts and undies.

"MMM look at that pussy." Dean said giving me a slap. I yelled. "Well darling since you don't remember all the fun we've had, I think it's time to start over and include Sammy this time. Right Sammy. You like a shaved pussy, I know your preferences." Am didn't look away. Dean's fingers played with my lips, my hips shifted. "You like that don't you, my little slut." I didn't respond. "Isn't this a good idea?" I said nothing. A long cut down Sam's arm made me shout out, "Yes master."

"Yes master what?"

"Yes master I would like that."

"Good pet." Dean smiled, taking off his shirt and pants. I mouthed I'm sorry to Sam as Dean climbed on to the bed, and without any prep drove into me. I screamed as my body did at intrusion and at the feeling of him stretching me.

"So good," Dean said pumping a bit harder. After a while it got easier, and then Dean turned to start mocking Sam. "Look Sammy. She is already so wet. My little slut likes it when you take her hard. Oh Sammy she is so tight. Watch how he tits bounce. So perfect." The sights, sounds, smells Sam's pants began to tent and Dean could tell he liked the playing infront of him. When Dean began to touch my clit I almost cryed out in relief. I felt my body responding, even though my mind rebelled.

A knife came slamming into the pillow beside my face. "Call his name," Dean said and I obeyed.

"Sammy," a breathless moan escaped. "Beg," Dean whispered in my ear.   
"Please Sam, please I want to come. Harder Sam please." I moaned like a whore as my body betrayed me more and more.

"Answer her Sammy," Dean teased. "Can she cum?" Dean continued to pump, and play with my clit ... "If you come before he says I will stab his other leg." I began to wimper. Looking at Sam, bagging. "Come on Sammy, she's wants it so bad."

"Please," I moaned almost going over the edge. Tears in my eyes.

Sam moaned his yes. "Good Sammy." Dean slammed again, picking up speed. When I came, I screamed Sam's name, and he made an uncomfortable noise as well. Dean pumped harder and faster and came deep within me.

Dean smiled and cut the ropes. "Time to bring Sammy in. You know what to do." I knew exactly what Dean wanted. Naked on all fours I climbed off the bed and crawled to Sam. Sam's eyes grew wide as I pulled him out of his boxers and jogging pants. Sam's large erect cock popping free in my face.

"Do it pet," Dean spoke from behind me, the knife digging into my ass. Before Sam could think I took the whole of him in my mouth and sucked.

Sam was large, and filled my mouth. As I sucked my head bobbing up and down I felt the knife cut into my flesh. As I screamed around Sam, he moaned at the vibration. I felt the blood dripping down my ass, and felt as Dean carved into me. He was distracted. My hands slowly felt the ties around Sam's hands, and I started to work on loosening them.

Sam moaned again, and as Dean slapped the cuts I cried out again. Dean stood, grabbing my neck pushing me down on Sam's cock. Gagging, chocking. Dean released and untied Sam's gag.

"Don't do this," Sam cried out, which turned into a moan as my head was pushed down again. I did my best to breathe threw my nose, but it wasn't enough.

"See Sammy she is literally dying on your cock," he laughed, as my body convulsed for air. Dean released me and I came up for air.   
"Good girl," Dean praised, as my mouth was full of pre-cum and my throat burned.

"Up," Dean ordered, and I knew right then and that I would never see Sam after this again. I climbed up onto Sam's lap, and Dean laughed at Sam.

"Come on Sammy, time for fun." He laughed as he ordered me down. I slowly impaled myself on Sam's giant cock. The moan that escaped was accidental, but Dean loved it.

"That's it pet, all the way. Time to make Sammy cum for master."

"Stop," Sam mouthed to me, "I can't," I whispered into his ear. Kissing gently. "No secrets," Dean yelled as I felt the knife dig into my other butt check.

I held onto Sam, my breasts in his face, as I began to pump up and down. Sam's moans growing, and my body tightening around his huge member. Just when I had forgotten about all of this, I felt something hard against my back.

Dean had stripped, and his cock was being pushed against my ass. "Hold on tight pet," Was the only warning I got as Dean pushed his way in. I screamed into Sam's shoulder.

Sam moaned at the tightness and seemed to grow harder. I bit into his shoulder, and screamed as both men seated home. Then Dean began to pump. His hand reaching my clit rubbing the little numb.

I was too full, the pain from the cuts ony ass, my body stretching around Sam steel rod. It was too much. I came harder than I've ever come in my life. Sam moaned, and followed shortly after. Dean followed suit grabbing hard on to the cuts on my ass. Soon Dean pulled out. "That a boy Sammy." He said smacking the cuts on my ass. I'm moaned into Sam's neck again. As Dean cleaned up I noticed his back was to us and I was able to get Sam one-arm free. soon Sam shifting, pulling out from inside me. "So sorry Sam," I whispered giving him a small kiss on the lips. Soon Dean was behind me pulling me back to the bed leaving Sam in the chair. There was a noise in the kitchen and Dean went to investigate. I watched as Sam rose pulling up his pants the look he gave me broke my heart.

I heard a fighting ensued, I heard a body hit the ground. I'm pulled a blanket around me as I walked into the hallway seeing the door to the dungeon open. I watched as Dean was tied to a chair again. Castiel turned and looked at me, "What happened?" His eyes full of concern. Sam said nothing but walked out to his room closing the door behind him.

"Castiel I need your help." Castiel nodded after securing Dean. Dean was sedated.

I pulled Castiel into my room, gaving him the highlights of what happened as I dressed. His eyes grew sad. "I need you to do to them what Crowley did to me. Erase me ever coming back here. Give me an hour. He nodded it without speaking. My bag was already packed. I left and grabbed my bike.

Castiel went in and checked on Sam he was lying on his bed in the fetal position and without any words. Castiel touched Sam's head removing the memory of me returning. I never come back to the bunker.

He moved into the dungeon, looking at Dean. He sighed heavily. "How could you do that to them?" The laughed that came from Dean was dripping with evil.

"That was the most fun I've had with her since she came to me." He laughed as Castiel came to his side, touching Dean's head with both hands. Dean yelled in pain. Castiel took the last month from his mind. I had never been there, I hadn't seen them since my time overseas, and Dean would have no guilt for the things he done to me.

\---

Castiel met me in a motel about an hour from the bunker.

"Do you need anything?" His voice full of concern.

"Yes." His eyes looking at me with sadness, it gutted me. "Promise me you'll never tell them." He nodded. "If they ever ask about me tell them you can't find me." He nodded.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said his heart so full he almost began to weep.

I placed a hand on his face, "That's because you're a good man Castiel." I hugged him as I picked up my bag, climbing on my bike. "I'm not a good person Castiel, and I'm not sorry."

 

 

 


End file.
